1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for removing hydrocarbons from sand. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for removing hydrocarbons from sand using a multiple stage solvent and surfactant decontamination process. More specifically still, embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for removing hydrocarbons deposited in sand through drilling or production operations.
2. Background Art
When drilling oil and/or gas wells, as well as producing hydrocarbons, accidents may occur, such as leaking oil wells, leaking pipes, and oil spills that result in sand or other fine particulate matter (e.g., silt) being contaminated. Because leaked or spilt oil may be mixed with water, dispersants, and other contaminants, the spilt oil may act more like grease. Thus, traditional methods for extracting oil from sand, as occurs in removing oil from tar sands, may not work effectively for leaked or spilt oil.
Traditional methods for removing hydrocarbons from sand relied on the use of chemicals that allowed for the recovery of the hydrocarbons but not the cleaning of the contaminated sands, as required in order to reintroduce the sand into the natural environment. Such traditional units were also typically not meant for easy transport and assembly in response to an emergency, as may occur in the case of an oil spill.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatuses and methods for removing hydrocarbons from sand in a more efficient and effective manner.